A Tale of a Voyage
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: The cousins are back in Narnia with Ed, Lu, Caspian, and oh yeah, Eustace, too. Will they fulfill their quest to find the seven lost lords? Not to mention, can Hannah keep from throwing Eustace overboard? Book-verse with a few movie-verse lines AU.


**A Tale of a Voyage**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 1: Going to the Scrubb's House**

I fell asleep while the girls chattered on. All I dreamed was what was happening in Narnia. _Caspian defeated the Northern Giants and at least subdued the Calormenes. Then he set sail around three years after we had left. I saw him land in Galma and unhorse many knights. (and fell a few times himself.) I saw them almost land in the Seven Isles but stop and go water at a stream because there was sickness in the Isles. _I sat up, gasping. The girls glanced at me curiously. "Anything wrong, Han?" Faith asked.

"No. Not at all." That wasn't a scary dream, I know, but it still surprised me. I didn't think I would have had a dream about what happened in Narnia while we were gone this time. But I had, and I got an idea. I don't know where from, but I thought it was a good one. "Hey, girls. In the morning do you want to go try to comfort Ed and Lu? They've got it pretty hard."

"Eustace? That is pretty hard." Rose said.

I glanced at Faith. I knew that she would be my best ally in this argument since she missed Ed so much. "Let's do it." She said.

"OK. But I don't know if the boys will agree." Rose warned.

"James will if Art will. I can get Art to agree." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you can."

"If we're to go to Cambridge in the morning, we should get some sleep."

"I suppose you're right." Faith said, and the three of us went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning the earliest. I descended the stairs to the lower level. You see, it was the holidays, and we had had nowhere to go after school. We had planned to stay at school over the hols, but the Professor and Aunt Polly, as Miss Plummer insisted we call her, wouldn't hear of it. "I would let you all stay with me, but you know after the fire I only have one spare room in my new house, and Peter will be coming to stay with me so that he can study for university." The Professor admitted.

"Well, I have two spare rooms, and if the five of you don't mind squeezing into two bedrooms, you can stay with me." Aunt Polly offered, and we accepted. So we were staying with her over the hols, although, being 15, I was out of school. All Aunt Polly asked of us in return for staying with her was a few Narnian stories every now and again. We were quite happy to oblige. This morning, I decided to make breakfast, Narnia style. Well, Narnia style biscuits (in the American sense of the word, not the British sense) and gravy. That was just about all I knew how to make with English ingredients and still make it taste Narnian. Faith was the next one to awake and stagger downstairs. She gasped as she saw what I was making. "Biscuits!"

"Yep. Would you help?"

"You bet!"

I laughed at her enthusiastic response. "Do you remember how to make Narnian gravy?"

"Of course I do!" She set about making it. The others got up slowly as we finished. Aunt Polly said, "You two didn't have to do that!"

"We know."

"Yeah. We wanted to." Faith finished for me.

"Thank you, girls." Aunt Polly said.

"You are quite welcome." I said. We sat down to eat. "So, what do the five of you have planned for today?" Aunt Polly asked.

"Well, we girls thought we might go see Ed and Lu. They have got to be longing for sane company." Rose said.

"What about us?" the boys asked together.

"You can come if you want."

They looked at each other, and Art said, "Count us in."

I grinned and winked at the girls. "I thought you might say that."

* * *

We took the train to Cambridge. I watched the land outside whiz by. Faith sighed and said, "I wish we could go back right now."

"So do I." Art said.

"Yeah. But we can't." Rose said.

I turned to them. "How long ago did we go last time?"

"Last year." Art said.

"And where are we going?"

"Eustace Clarence Scrubb's house."

"Did you know that, in the book VDT,-"

"VDT?" James interrupted.

"_The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. The third Narnia book."

"Oh. OK. Continue."

"Anyway, Edmund says that it's been a year by our time when they're catching up with Caspian."

"A year! And we're going to Eustace's house!" Rose said.

"Yep. Just maybe, today is the day."


End file.
